


Why Girls Love Men Like Their Fathers

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It's not a secret.  It's just new and not for human scrutiny."





	Why Girls Love Men Like Their Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The idea for this story came to me when I left my cell phone home one morning and thought 'how am I going to make it a whole day without text messaging?'  


* * *

“Ellie, your phone is beeping.” Zoey said.

Ellie felt her hip before remembering it was not there. Her daughter loved to play the bowling game on it so she gave it to her. Then she promptly forgot about it. No one was supposed to call her except for emergencies; her phone rang only once since arriving in Manchester. Zoey handed it to her and she slid it open. Ellie was not a big fan of the IPhone, but kept it for now. Next year she would go for something different.

‘How are you doing?’ –Toby 

Oh my God, was he text messaging her? Oh my God, he knew how to text message. She suddenly felt nervous, like the time in 10th grade when she went over to Michael Bradley’s house to tell him how she felt about him. He was not home and she ended up kissing his sister instead. That began a life of anti-climatic endings for Ellie Bartlet.

‘Good. You? Are the kids good?’ –Ellie 

‘They grew too much in three weeks. I miss too much.’ –Toby

‘I'm sorry about that.’ –Ellie

‘Me too. Is the family well?’ –Toby

‘Yeah. This adventure is a long story. I will tell you all about it when I get home’ –Ellie

“What are you doing El?”

She looked up at Charlie. She was now sitting in the kitchen alone.

“Chatting with a friend. Am I missing too much?”

“No. We’ve got coffee, cocoa, and tea in the den though. I think Dad is going to captivate Reva with stories from his Presidency.”

“Been there, done that.” Ellie replied, rolling her eyes but smiling. Her phone beeped.

‘Liz didn’t bother you too much, did she?’ –Toby

“I’ll be there in a little while Charlie. Are Liz and Doug still around?”

“No, they had something else tonight.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

Charlie nodded, grabbing an extra mug from the cabinet and leaving the room.

‘Liz is Liz.’ –Ellie

‘That doesn’t sound good.’ –Toby

‘Annie brought her girlfriend this year. Her girlfriend, girlfriend.’ –Ellie

‘Liz hit roof. Doug, the usual ass.’ –Ellie

‘How is she?’ –Toby

‘Gorgeous. Smart, funny, a writer. Her name is Reva. She’s Catholic so Dad is happy.’ –Ellie

‘I bet. When you come home we can talk longer.’ –Toby

‘Definitely. When are you going to call my father?’ –Ellie

‘I'm not getting over on that one am I?’ –Toby

‘You really thought you would?’ –Ellie

‘It’s good to hope for things.’ –Toby

‘Mmm hmm. What are Huck and Molly doing?’ –Ellie

‘Watching The Omen. Are you enjoying yourself?’ –Toby

‘It’s as beautiful as I remember. We made snow angels and had a snowball fight.’ –Ellie

‘Snow is a necessary evil.’ –Toby

‘Grouch.’ –Ellie

“Never. Not me Eleanor.’ –Toby

‘LOL.’ –Ellie

‘Think I might be too used to you. Want to talk everyday now.’ –Toby

‘You’ve showed restraint. I've been here four days.’ –Ellie

‘Barely showed restraint. Almost called three times.’ –Toby

‘Is that a problem? Talking everyday?’ – Ellie

‘You're busy.’ –Toby

‘I'm not too busy. I'm sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.’ –Ellie

‘Me too.’ –Toby

‘Miles away, yet doing the same thing.’ –Ellie

‘Silly? Weird?’ –Toby

‘Nice.’ –Ellie

‘Yeah. I'm going to let you go.’ –Toby

‘It was good to hear from you. Could’ve called.’ –Ellie

‘This was something different. Interesting.’ –Toby

‘Yeah. Call my dad.’ –Ellie

‘Alright. Alright.’ –Toby

‘Really?’ –Ellie

‘Yes. I don’t want to be on your bad side.’ –Toby

‘Good plan.’ –Ellie

‘After you come home.’ –Toby

‘Why?’ –Ellie

‘Because.’ –Toby

‘OK. I won't push you.’ –Ellie

‘Thank you. Talk soon Doc.’ –Toby

‘Goodnight.’ –Ellie

‘Sweet dreams.’ –Toby 

Jed walked into the kitchen just as Ellie was sliding her phone closed. He walked slower than he used to, and he used a cane but his family was happy he could still walk. Twice weekly physical therapy was tough but it worked. Abbey moved the couple to the large downstairs bedroom. She had an electronic chair installed in case the President wanted to go upstairs. It took time but Jed got used to his limited capacity.

Sometimes it hurt Ellie’s heart to see her father in a debilitated state. One thing she always loved and admired about him was his posture; the way he walked into a room commanding attention. If she closed her eyes, she could still see him walking across a stage to wild applause. Ellie wondered what it was like to have everyone in the world love you. Even if it was just for a moment.

“Hey Dad.”

“Hi. You didn’t want to hang out in the den?” he asked, sitting down at the table. “We were embarrassing Annie with stories of her childhood.”

“Really? No, I was actually on my way in. I was finishing up a phone call.”

“You were on the phone?”

“Text messaging.”

“Oh God.” Jed rolled his eyes. “Leo used to send me those when he was running for Vice-President. CJ gave him a crash course but it was agonizing for me. I spelled everything wrong.”

Ellie laughed.

“Do you still miss him?”

“I don’t think I will ever stop. We did so much together; had been through so much. We were supposed to grow old together. Friendships like the one we had come along once in a lifetime. I regret letting time slip when we weren’t seeing each other.”

Ellie nodded. She took her father’s hand.

“Tell me something, middle daughter.”

“Alright.”

“Are you seeing someone?”

“I'm sorry?”

Jed smiled but pressed on.

“Is there someone in your life, Ellie? I could not exactly blame you; Vic has been gone for almost a year. I don’t know; you just seem happier. I haven’t seen you much this year since his passing but…I just hope you're happy.”

Ellie took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth. Well, most of the truth.

“I am happy dad; and I am seeing someone.”

“I knew it.” Jed clapped his hands in triumph. “I told your mother but she thought I was way off. Who is he? What does he do? Has he met Ellie yet?”

“Dad, dad, please slow down. It’s not like that.”

“Is this just something physical?”

She was not overly fond of his tone. Her father was old-fashioned though and she knew that.

C'mon dad. If this was just something physical I would have discussed it with mom.”

Jed laughed heartily.

“I completely understand that. I don’t always make it easy, do I kid?”

“You are who you are, and I am who I am. Our rarely seeing eye to eye on things never made me love or respect you any less.”

“So, this young man…”

Ellie almost smirked at his use of the term young but she kept it to herself.

“Its new dad; a couple of weeks old. We get along well and plan to take it slow, I think.” She laughed. “He has kids so…”

“What does he do?” Jed asked.

“He’s a…teacher.”

“A very noble profession. Alright, I won't bother you too much about it. I just know how much you loved Vic. What happened to you would be hard on anyone.”

Nothing happened to me, Ellie thought. Vic was in the car alone. She shook off that thought.

“Yeah. Dad, I'm OK. I know it seems as if I don’t talk about it much but I just don’t know what to say. Know that I am really alright.”

Jed believed her. He was not sure how healthy it was, but Ellie always bounced back. She always had…things rolled off her back and she moved on. The death of her husband was a little more than a thing. He worried about her but would not press. Ellie did not respond well to pressure, least of all from her father.

“Ellie?”

“Yeah dad?”

“Do you cry?”

“Isn't that a peculiar question? Yes I do.”

Jed nodded, saying nothing more about it.

“Do you believe that girls tend to fall in love with men like their fathers?” she asked.

“In Liz’s case, absolutely not.”

They both laughed. Ellie got up, putting her tea in the microwave.

“Sometimes they do.” He said. “It’s all about a situation that is familiar and comfortable; men do it too. Even if the relationship with the parent was awkward or abusive, its still what the person knows. It’s not always healthy. Where did that question come from?”

“Nowhere really.” Ellie shook her head before looking at her watch. “I better put Ellie to bed. Walk with me.”

“I don’t want to slow you down.”

“You better stop that.” she held out her hand. “C'mon dad.”

Jed got up from the table, linked his arm in Ellie’s, and they went into the den. The family was still sitting around drinking and laughing.

***

‘Are you still awake?’ –Toby

Ellie grabbed her vibrating cell phone from her pocket. She looked at the screen and smiled.

‘It’s only ten.’ –Ellie

‘I'm exhausted.’ –Toby

‘Are you taking your vitamins?’ –Ellie

‘Yes doctor. You can check my vitals upon your return.’ –Toby

‘You would like that wouldn’t you?’ –Ellie

‘Yes. Why do I miss you as much as I do?’ –Toby

She could not believe what she was reading. The seventh time she looked at it, the phone beeped again.

‘Do you think it’s your cooking?’ –Toby

‘No. It’s my record collection and my coffee. I miss you too Toby.’ –Ellie

‘OK. Goodnight, for real this time.’ –Toby

‘Goodnight.’ –Ellie

“It’s freezing out here.”

Charlie walked out and wrapped his scarf tighter around him. The party had wound down for the night. The President and First Lady were asleep. So were Zoey, baby Jed, and little Ellie. Annie and Reva had settled in with Goodnight and Good Luck.

“Hey Charlie.”

“You’ve seemed distracted since you got here a few days ago. Are you alright, Ellie?”

“Mmm hmm. Isn’t the sky magnificent? I've been to a lot of places Charlie, as I know you have. Still, the stars in the sky are never as beautiful as they are in Manchester.”

“I asked Zoey to marry me under these stars.” He replied. “We considered moving out here after my White House run ends.”

Charlie was now White House Deputy Chief of Staff. Sam Seaborn moved from the position to Communications Director after the first midterm elections of the Santos Administration. Someone took the position through the end of the first term and Charlie joined up in the second Administration after law school. Zoey was on maternity leave but looked forward to going back to the State Department after the New Year. 

The Youngs were the picture of wedded bliss. Ellie looked for cracks in their china. Not because she wanted to find them but because that was her nature. Charlie and Zoey had the same issues as other couples but they were very happy. She envied them.

“Considered?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “We picked New York instead. Zoey has her heart set on working at the UN. There are plenty of firms for me to settle into. It’s also an opportunity for us to be closer to you.”

“I would really like that.”

Ellie glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Charlie, do you keep in touch with Toby Ziegler?”

“Probably less than I should…work keeps me so busy. I think about him a lot, try to email, and hope he is doing alright.”

“He’s well. We are seeing each other.”

“Seeing, seeing?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. Seeing, seeing.”

“I'm the first person you're telling.”

“It’s not a secret.” Ellie said. “It’s just something new and not for human scrutiny.”

“That’s why you're distracted?”

“I miss him. We've spent so much time together this past couple of weeks. I'm uncomfortable telling my father about this development. I can't help but think he will find the need to take it as a personal shot. This has nothing to do with him; nothing at all.”

“Yeah.” Charlie nodded. “He and Toby didn’t end on the best of terms. Still, they were quite close once and he pardoned him.”

“Toby is 21 years older than me.”

‘That’s a lot of years.”

“Charlie…” Ellie looked at him, smiling.

“What El? If you care about someone and it works for the two of you then that kind of thing doesn’t matter. As clichéd as it sounds, age really is just a number. Does he make you happy?”

“The first couple of weeks have been bliss but they always are. I'm just going to take it slow and see where we end up. But I really like him and I needed to say it out loud. As usual, you are the one. So, you ever get tired of being the Bartlet family confidante?”

“The pay is less than I hoped but I'm going to the boss soon to discuss a raise.” Charlie replied.

“You’ve got spunk, initiative, and everyone loves you. I see you going very far.”

Charlie laughed, pulling Ellie into a hug. He had always liked the middle Bartlet sister. When he and Zoey first started dating, she described her older sister as the quiet one. It probably wasn’t hard to be quieter than Liz and Zoey. Ellie was more than that though.

She was very intelligent, funny, kind, and introspective. Her sense of humor could be wicked and at times ribald. Ellie was not above a dirty joke if it was going to get a laugh. Her laughter surprised most people. It would catch them and shake them by their shoulders. She liked to have a drink and could make her job, sometimes boring or difficult to understand, sound downright adventurous. 

Charlie knew as much as she loved Vic, and he loved her, something was missing in their relationship. That observation was nothing against either one of them…their love for each other was obvious. There was just something, and Charlie wondered if she had or would find that something with Toby.

“It’s really cold out here. We should go inside.”

Ellie nodded, following him into the farmhouse. She loved it best like this, quiet and mostly dark. The little corners where she spent her childhood and teenage years hiding. Years from now, when she decided to retire from a life in the lab, the Manchester farmhouse was where she wanted to come. Ellie wondered for just a moment if Toby would like a simple life like that. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think my father will have a bird when he finds out about Toby and I?” she asked.

“Damn right. Then he will take a deep breath, calm down, and things will continue as they do.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“You are 36 years old. That’s the only answer I have to that question. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Charlie headed upstairs to his wife and baby. Ellie wasn’t tired so she wandered. She did not want to go into the den…didn’t want to disturb precious alone time for Annie and Reva. Ending up in the kitchen, Ellie made a small plate of leftovers and ate in quiet contemplation. This Christmas with her family had been the best one in a long time. Liz, Doug, and the bugs up their ass couldn’t even ruin it for her.

Despite that, part of her was ready to return to New York. She wanted to bring in the New Year with Toby and his kids. Ellie smiled when she thought about that. This would be a time filled with new experiences, feelings, and possibilities. Losing her husband made the year almost behind her a real struggle. It would be good to say goodbye to that period. Not that she ever wanted to forget Vic…she was just ready to move on.

Holding her cell phone in her hands, Ellie slid it open and hit text.

‘Thinking of you, missing you, and looking forward to seeing you soon.’ –Ellie

‘You're still awake?’ –Toby

‘Nope. Text messaging in my sleep.’ –Ellie

‘Cute. Thinking of me?’ –Toby

‘I am.’ –Ellie

‘Ditto. You're adorable.’ –Toby

‘Thanks. I just wanted to say that. Really heading to bed now. I mean it.’ –Ellie

‘Alright. You know where to find me if you want to chat Eleanor.’ –Toby

‘Yeah. Bye.’ –Ellie

‘Goodnight.’ –Toby

She would definitely have to stop doing that. Once he contacted her though, she missed him even more. Good, it was all Toby’s fault. Ellie was sure she liked him too much for her own good. She felt so good about it but worried about her heart. She had never seriously been called a risk taker when it came to love. Perhaps this relationship was not the best thing to start on.

Oh, to hell with it…Ellie Bartlet would strap on her running shoes and take the road more traveled for a change. Someone said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Ellie didn’t know who penned the quote but they were right. She had already lost enough; it was time to win a round. And Toby Ziegler was worth it.

***


End file.
